


Permissive

by AndraLondon09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraLondon09/pseuds/AndraLondon09
Summary: Smut with Niccolo.That's it. That's the topic.
Relationships: Niccolo - Relationship, Niccolo/reader, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 39
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: There WILL be smut here. Be warned, I haven’t written smut since I was in 8th grade. 7 years now, my writing style has definitely changed and my view on intimacy and human communication may not match your expectations on what your version of ‘smut’ may be. I recently took a class on human intimacy and intimate/family relationships so if this sounds like an essay please forgive me. I try to make things as realistic as I can and by adding dialogue/communication, it strengthens the levels of understanding between two partners during intimacy and overall, improves the relationship.**

**THIS WORK IS SMUT SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**you Niccolo simps wanted smut? You get smut.**

\----

“You’re really up at this hour?” you ask Niccolo as he worked in the kitchen well after working hours. 

“I mean, you always cook during the day, and one would think you would rest at night- aren’t you tired?” 

He shakes his head. 

“I don’t always cook this late.” he explains before delicately slicing a piece of butter and placing it in a bowl filled with what you could assume was milk. 

“Actually, I think I have more energy now than when I did this morning. Cooking gives me the ability to release that energy, both mentally and physically.” 

You huff, frustration creeping in on you. 

“I seriously don’t know how you do it.” you confess before leaning against a counter in a spot that you knew wouldn’t bother him. 

“There are days where you have to wake up at 5, or even when you’re tired, you still have to prep for the next day. You really do work hard. Sometimes I don’t think you even realize it.” 

Niccolo shrugs. 

“Sometimes I don’t know if I’m here by choice or by force.” he says, turning to grab a spoon. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love cooking, but let’s just say that I don’t exactly hate or love my job right now. All in all, I’m grateful to be alive and have food by my side.” 

You nod before exhaling a short laugh. 

“I guess that’s what life is all about: being alive and having good food to keep you up.” 

He looks at you with a glance you can’t figure out.

“I’m sure there’s more to it when it comes to that.” he says. “Hey, would you mind bringing me that container from over there?” 

“Sure thing.” you reply before handing him the container. 

“Thanks.”

“What are you cooking by the way?” 

“Huh? Oh, it’s an invention.” He says.

“Kind of like Gelatin, but with milk and butter.”

You nod before looking over him, lightly placing your hands on his shoulders. 

“It smells delicious.” 

“Right?” he turns to face you, holding back a smile.

“I’m glad you think so.” 

You nod before pressing your cheek against the soft fabric of his Chef’s coat. Moments later, you hear Niccolo draw in a deep breath. You retract yourself from him before leaning against the counter to face him (only closer this time). 

“I’ll be putting these in the freezer.” he motions as he takes the bowl into his hands. 

“Could you open the freezer for me please?” he asks. 

Nodding yes, you carefully walk past him and open the freezer for him, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Thank you.” he says, placing the container in the freezer. You acknowledge his comment before you turn to grab the freezer’s door handle. 

He does as well. 

And both of your hands  _ touch _ . 

He takes his own, allowing you to close the door. Later on, you offered to help him clean. 

“Sorry that I kept you up, and as my assistant.” Niccolo apologized. 

“You’re probably tired.” 

“It’s fine.” you say, finishing wiping down the counter. 

“I don’t mind staying up to help. Just like you, I’ve also got an outburst of energy. But that happens during the night sometimes.” 

“Is that why you go on walks at night?” he asks. 

Your eyes widen and Niccolo realizes what he just said. Regret fills his stomach.

“How did you know that?”

He clears his throat before offering you a shrug. 

“Easy. I saw you when I was taking out the trash earlier today. I’ve seen you on some occasions as well, but I couldn’t wave or say anything because you were either too far away, or I had a responsibility waiting for me back in the Kitchen.” 

Your heart starts to shed. 

Layers peeling off, as if Niccolo was personally peeling your shell. 

“I like you.” you blurt out unaware if you regretted telling him or not. But you didn’t care. You didn’t care because it felt natural _. Just right.  _

“I like you, Niccolo.” You confess. 

“Like, a lot. I think you’re someone with so many good attributes and components that you rarely find in people.” you exhale before continuing. 

“And I don’t wanna make this awkward or really strange afterwards if you don’t feel the same-” 

He pauses you before pulling you into a kiss. A kiss so ardently, that you could feel what he felt in a matter of milliseconds. 

Not even bothering to pull out, your instant thoughts focused how soft his lips were. 

_ Softer than that butter he sliced.  _ You thought. 

And the texture was unimaginable. 

All you could think of was the softness of his lips, and the energy that shifted from him to you. 

His lower lip deeply grazed upon your own, while his tongue lightly traced the outline of your lip, making your knees weaken at the action. 

He pulled out when you both needed air. 

“You’re so good to me,” he whispered tenderly with eyes closed as he held the back of your neck, pressing your forehead to his. 

“For as long as we’ve been here, I was rude to you on my first day, I never apologized. And for that, I am truly deeply sorry. But the moment you offered to help, and the way you carried yourself, was when my admiration for you began to grow. You are just as Human as anyone.” he breathes before opening his eyes and setting his gaze on you. 

“You’ve made me feel things that no other person has ever made me feel before.” he confessed before he gently held your jaw. 

Eyes meeting eyes.

“Can I kiss you again?” he asked. 

You nodded. 

“Yes.” 

This time, it was you who pulled him in. Niccolo was just as surprised as you were when you kissed him, if not more. Pulling him in, he definitely closed any remaining space between the two of you; causing you to back up against the freshly cleaned counter before Niccolo rested a hand on the counter close to your waist and the other still on your jaw. 

As your kiss deepened by the second, you felt yourself growing hungrier by the second. You slithered your hand on the back of Niccolo’s neck, softly massaging his scalp. 

He groaned against your lips, sending a wave of vibrations down to your legs before slightly parting them. 

That’s when one of Niccolo’s legs went in between your own, and the other rested against your outer right leg, providing support. Within moments, you could feel his erection near your clothed core, driving you crazy. 

“You’re so Heavenly, sweetheart.” he said in between kisses.

All you could do was sigh in response during your kiss. 

Taking your free hand (that helped balance you) you place it on Niccolo’s hip, gently drawing your hips to his. He immediately catches on before grinding himself against the area between your legs. 

You almost rolled your eyes in pure bliss.

_ But you wanted more.  _

Following his actions, you roll your hips against his before you feel him nod against your lips;  _ signaling that he understands.  _

Taking his lips off of your slightly swollen ones, he moves his hands down to your hips before adjusting himself- both your bodies rocking in unison as he breathes huskily before resting his face on the stem and base of your neck. 

“Tell me when you want me to stop.” He murmured. 

You gasped for air and wrapped an arm around him. The fabrics that separated his masculine genitalia from your own, offered more pleasure by each passing second. More than you’ve ever imagined. 

“Never.” you sighed, strengthening your hold on him. 

“Don’t stop,” you pleaded. 

“Not now, never.” 

Niccolo (what felt like) nodded against you before he whispered. 

“I’m sorry. Give me a second.” he said before forcefully removing himself, heading for the door; leaving you dumbfounded. 

“What are you doin-”

“I’m locking the door!” he explains flustered double checking everything before coming back to you. 

_ “Did you seriously think I was going to leave you after I confessed my love to you?” _ He asked, a bit of hurt dripped from his voice. 

Your eyes widened. 

He cursed under his breath before running a hand through his hair knowing what he had done. 

“I guess I just did.” 

You released a scoffed laugh before Niccolo gave you a sheepish smile. All in while you covered your eyes, Niccolo once again closed the space from within you, holding you in his arms. 

“You okay?’’ he asked before placing a small peck to your temple. 

“I’m okay,” you nod. 

“It’s just that this is all new and somewhat comforting. I still want to continue.” 

“Okay.” he said as he dropped his arms from around you (you frowned) before he started to pull on his white chef’s coat. 

“You want me to take it off?” 

“ _ No! _ .” You immediately shake your head before taking his hands away, pulling him to you.

“I want you to leave it on. It’s hot.” 

He raises a brow. “So you think I’m hot?”

Flustered, you say nothing but give a small smile. 

“That’s okay.” in thought, he turns his eyes to the fridge and then to you. 

“Can I try something?” he asks. 

Confused, you ask what he means. 

“Are you okay with taking your pants down? There’s something I want to try that’s  _ not  _ intercourse.” 

You nod. 

“Okay.” 

He nods back. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” he says before going to the freezer and pulling out a rack of ice cubes. He grins before coming back to you. 

“Take off your pants,” 

You nod before eagerly unbuckling your pants, your heartbeat beating fast in anticipation. 

“Like this?” you ask as you had your underwear on. You thanked the Gods that the lights were dim. He nods. 

“Yeah,” he said before taking the tray of ice cubes and leaving them on the counter before he takes your face into his hands; lightly outlining your lips with his thumb. 

Your heart metaphorically somersaulted at the act. 

Nearing your lips, he comfortably rests a hand on your waist. 

Taking his sweet time, he kissed you like he did earlier; running his tongue over your bottom lip. This time around, once you were comfortably kissing, he used his hand and moved his fingers down your slit, outlining the outer regions of your labia. 

You shivered in pleasure. 

Gripping onto his shoulder, you prepared for what was to come. Once inside, he didn’t struggle to find your clitoris. He was good at outlining. 

“You okay?” he asked, whispering lowly.

“Yes,” you answered breathlessly. 

_ How was he so good? Easy. It had to be all the cooking he’s ever done. All the marinating, doughing, and gentleness that applied to cooking was definitely useful here.  _

  
  


You tried to keep track of what he was doing, he was going in a pattern- _ gently. _

3 times clockwise, 2 times up and down, and 3 times clockwise -occasionally mi xing some of the patterns to add a bit of variety. 

  
  


Gasping for air, you press his body against your own before resting your chin on his shoulder. As the seconds passed, your stomach tightened, and you had started to lightly rock your head back and forth. 

Moaning in what seemed like a hum, you turned to his ear before you asked him to go faster. You lightly rubbed circles on his back as encouragement. 

“Mmm, yes. Keep going please mm.” you said, enjoying how he picked up the speed. He was really observant, it was like he knew what pace to go in depending on your breathing and twitching. 

Coming to a clima x, you rocked your head back, unable to speak. 

Noticing your state, Niccolo pressed his lips to yours, savoring every bit of your gasps. Unknowingly, you moved your hand to his hair pulling it mildly. You parted your legs a bit more, granting him more access. 

_ Oh how you felt.  _

And when it came, you gasped. 

As Niccolo slightly moved his hands, he noticed that you had leaked a gooey substance. Removing himself from you, he scooped some with his index and middle finger before sticking the fingers into his mouth; all while maintaining eye contact. 

Your breathing hitched. 

_ How could he excite you so much.  _

  
  


“I should get to the ice cubes,” he said as if what he did wasn’t anything. 

“I promise you’ll like this.” he said before sucking his fingers one more time before he wiped them against his white Chef’s coat. 

Something inside of you twitched. 

_ This was really happening.  _

  
  
  


**\-----**

**A/N: That's about it for now, I was thinking about a part 2 but idk...I haven't written smut in FOREVER so it just depends on what you guys think and how it goes.**


	2. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! You ask, I deliver.   
> (Also, I finished writing this like 2 weeks ago?? Its been on wattpad since then until someone notified me. If you want the best and up-to-date updates, make sure to also follow me on wattpad! I try to be as equal on here as possible). 
> 
> This chapter remains unedited-so please know that.

No word in the English Dictionary could ever exist to describe the emotions you felt with this man. 

Sure, there was Euphoria, Ethereal, and Elation, but no words could fully delineate the variety of feelings you felt with Niccolo. 

  
  


_ It was out of this world.  _

  
  


Using his right free hand, Niccolo sensually kneaded your left breast as he was under your sēx. You could feel him deep inside you, his chin occasionally touched your entrance as he used his tongue to pleasure you.

  
  


He hummed against your skin. You shivered. 

  
  


By all means, his flexibility when it came to his tongue astonished you. Surely you weren’t the only Woman with whom he shared these intimate moments with,  _ right?  _

Your stomach and jaw tightened at the upsetting thought. _No_ , you weren’t going to ruin this moment with these thoughts. He was with you- _against_ you and you weren’t going to ruin that. Just like he devoted himself and his thoughts to you and only you at this moment, you vowed to do the same; think of him and only him. -Devote yourself. 

  
  


_ Mind, body, and spirit.  _

  
  
  


Moments before he had inserted the ice cube in his mouth, your sëx was hot, tense, sensitive, and edging for relief. When he blew cold air against you, your swelling had calmed down. How he knew or did this surprised you beyond thoughts. 

As he pressed the ice against your clitoris, (with slight pressure) he slowly moved the cube over and under your sex; clockwise. Occasionally, he’d pop the ice back into his mouth before taking you in. When he did, he used his mouth to suck you in, sometimes he’d nibble on you (with teeth at times) always gently, or sometimes with a bit of force. Sending mixed waves of pleasure and short term pain. 

  
  


_ You felt like on cloud 9.  _

  
  


When you climaxed, you rolled your eyes back before the lower region of your body spasmed, and he could feel it. So in order to keep you up and steady, he removed his hand from your breast before he hooked both of his arms over your thighs lifting you up. 

  
  


Niccolo then placed you gently over the counter with undeniable strength (probably from carrying so many sacks), and sat you up, your legs now on full display. 

  
  


_ You thanked him.  _

  
  


“Don’t worry about it sweetheart.” he answered breathlessly- a mix of water and your juices dripped from the corner of his lips to his chin. 

“There’s a reason why I always like to keep my counters clean.” He replied knowingly, a smile playing on his lips before he shoots you a wink. 

  
  
  


_ “We always make room for desert.”  _

  
  
  


You couldn’t tell if it was your heart, stomach, or throbbing genitalia that fluttered when he did that. It was as if he recharged you. 

And you wanted  _ more _ . 

  
  


Averting your eyes towards his crotch, you noticed the area in his region was damp. If not, wet. 

  
  


Timidly licking your lips, you felt ready. 

“Lean against the counter.” you said.

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“I said lean against the counter, Nic.” 

  
  


He was surprised by your slight request, but he didn’t say anything against it. Shuffling to get down from the counter, he notices before offering the two of his hands; helping you down. 

“Thank you.” 

  
  


“Anytime sweetheart.” 

  
  


You blushed. 

  
  


As he turned his back against the counter, (facing you) you lightly pressed your hands over his humeral head; making sure he was sturdily leaning on the counter before you pulled him by the belt towards you, and kissed him. 

Taken aback, he doesn’t hesitate to kiss back as his arms tightly wrap around your waist. He primatley growls into your kiss, enjoying the act. When you had pulled him to you, something in him changed as he had now a tight arm around you and his other hand pressed your head against his more to minimize the space between you and him. His kiss was deeper, needier. 

_ And a part from within you loved that.  _

  
  


“Okay,” you told him as you pulled away. 

“I’m gonna do this.” 

Unsure of what you meant, he rose an eyebrow asking what you meant. He knew exactly what you were trying to do the moment your hands reached for your belt. 

  
  


“You don’t have to do that.” He said softly as he gently placed his hands over yours while you were trying to undo his belt. 

“You don’t need to feel like you owe me anything-really. It’s okay if you don’t-“

  
  


You quickly shook your head. “No. I  _ want  _ to do this, Nic. I want  _ you _ .” 

  
  


Widening his eyes in realization, his lips part slightly before he nods. Removing his hands from yours, he lets you. 

“Thank you.” You tell him as you look at him in the eyes before sliding the belt off of his waist. Taking your palm, you slightly rub the damp area in his crotch. Niccolo’s breath hitches. 

  
  


Taking no other thought into consideration, you unbutton his black dress pants, letting them slide down. There, you’re met with Niccolo’s blue navy boxers, soft thighs, and erect genitle. 

You take a moment to appreciate him. Now and forever. You wanted this was much he wanted you. 

Pulling his trousers down, his aroused, well trimmed organ lays before you. That’s when you notice he had already orgasmed before, and pre-cum dripped from his tip. 

  
  


Noticing you notice, Niccolo shyly apologizes. 

“No.” You shake your head. “Never apologize for your body. You’re perfect. I love this” you tell him as you make eye contact with him. 

“I love you.” you confess before slowly taking him in. 

  
  


Taking his tip in your mouth, he gasps for air as his hands grab the counter behind him in support. Parting his lips, his breathing pattern changes while you notice his jaw relax.  _ Perfect _ . 

  
  


God knows how long it had been since you two were together, but you didn’t care. You didn’t want this to end. You wanted to continue. 

  
  


Slowly taking him in, deeper, your hands instinctively reach for his base. Giving him the same treatment he gave you, you massage the base of his organ while you ran your tongue over his shaft.

He groans. 

  
  


_ Good _ . 

  
  


You felt comfortable with him, like this. You underneath him, making him feel (you hoped) good, and all while enjoying this yourself. 

_ Maybe this is how he felt, _ you thought. 

  
  


Swooshing your head back and forth, you start to pick up disorganized yet organized patterns. On some moves, you would massage his testicles with the base of your finger tips. And on other occasions, you would just press your palms against his, on and off, on and off. 

  
  


“You’re doing so well.” He praised through bottled moans before wrapping a gentle hand over your hair.

“Keep going.” 

  
  


All you could do was hum in response. Turns out, he reacted well. When you hummed, he immediately shot his head back, shutting his eyes closed, while his open lips released a shaky breath. 

“Yes. Keep going. Please keep going.” 

  
  


His pleading request aroused you, for your blood had moved south, heading for the organ between your legs. Pleasure swells you up. 

  
  


Listening to what he says, you continued. You noticed that he had bitten his bottom lip in attempts to conceal his moans. Taking him out, you continue to pump him with the extra saliva you had left. 

“Moan for me.” You solicited. 

“Moan for me, don’t be shy. I love to hear you.” 

That’s when he opens his eyes to look down on you. His own droopy eyes take in the arousing sight of you. 

“Yeah?” He asked breathlessly. 

You nod. “Yes, really. Moan for me Nicco. Moan for me.” 

  
  


Nodding upon hearing your request, you can feel him melt into you. His shoulders drop considerably before he draws his hand to your cheek- massaging it. 

“You’re  _ so _ good to me.” 

  
  


When you hear him, you bite your own lips, diluting down a mix of what felt like a moan and hum combined. 

  
  


Niccolo exhales in pleasure. 

“ _ Fûckkk _ .” 

  
  


And you keep on squeezing down your legs, trying your best to keep your trembling pûssy at bay. You felt painfully pleasured by his encouraging voice and moans. 

  
  


Confidently picking up the speed, you bob your head forward and back as your hands work the shaft near his base; at moments moving a hand or two to continue stimulating his balls. 

Niccolo needingly releases a combined growled moan in desperation. That’s when he moves his hands to your head, hoping to go deeper. 

  
  


“Deeper... _ please.”  _ He begs _.  _

  
  


And you grant him that right. 

  
  


Through a series of moans, his breathing quickens, and his encouraging words were needier by the second. That’s when you noticed he tensed your mouth. Ready for release as he started to buck his hips upwards. 

  
  


You decided to hum now, quickening the procedure. You wanted to give it to him, grant him the pleasure of releasing. No more teasing, no more games, this was coming. 

  
  


_ And you were ready for it.  _

  
  


Releasing a louder than average moan, you help pump him as he tries to put his arms around his shaft. 

“Open your mouth for me princess.” he asks as he gains full control of his genitalia once again.

  
  


You nod, opening your mouth wide and open, he orgasms in you. Niccolo’s lips release the most pleasurable sounds your ears have ever been blessed with. Your entrance more than agreed. 

  
  


Coming down from his climax, he held a hand on his shaft before offering you his other hand to help you off your knees. 

When you do, he softly runs his thumb over your bottom lip before kissing your cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

  
  


Moments later, Niccolo changes his attention to the empty, cleaned, table. He points to the table. 

“Come on.” He says before taking your hand and leading you there. Releasing a shaky breath after he had just kissed you, you followed him diligently. 

  
  


“Take off your shirt.” You ask him once your back is to the table. 

“I thought you liked me with a shirt on.” 

“I do.” You nod.

“But I also want to feel closer to you.” 

Understanding your point, he nods, taking his shirt off. He unbuttons his white chef’s button up until he pulls his shirt over his shoulders. 

You see him in his glory. 

“Wait.” He says before balling his shirt into a ball. He moves past you until he places his balled up shirt on the table, adjusting it as if it were a pillow. 

“So you can rest your head.” He explains softly before you nod, hopping on the table. He quickly heads your way to help you. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asked you as his hand laid gently on your arm. 

  
  


You nod.  _ Positive _ . 

“Yes. I want this. Do you?” 

  
  


He follows your body language. 

“More than anything.” 

You foolishly smile; he does too. 

Shifting back on the table on your way to rest your head, you take off your shirt. Remaining only in your bra. 

Funny, you’ve done so much and he hasn’t taken your top off. 

None of you had until now and you felt like a jittery girl. 

Climbing onto the table, Niccolo gently approaches you as you continue to sit upwards. That’s when he pulls you into a kiss. His sturdy strong yet gentle palm rests in the back of your neck as he holds you. His other hand reaches for yours as he caressingly massages it, giving it a gentle squeeze as if to symbolize  _ ‘okay’ _

  
  


You move your hand to squeeze his three times. 

_ ‘I love you’  _

He does the same in return. 

_ ‘I love you too’ _

  
  


Leaning back, you embrace for what’s about to happen. Niccolo still holds onto your hand as if to anchor you, hoping you wouldn’t fall while you lay down. Your heart swells with love while your entrance begged for him. 

Opening your legs for him, he settles himself between your thighs. Kissing your inner thighs by your entrance, you release a pleasurable moan. When he gets in missionary pose, you take your bra off, and his hands hold him up as if he were doing a plank. Defined biceps fit his portrait. 

Seeing you as you were, his eyes soften before planting a small peck on your lips. 

“You’re so beautiful. Always.” 

As if the two of you could read each other's mind, you nod for him to start. With his right hand, he intertwines it with your own before he uses his other hand as a plank support. 

  
  


He enters you. 

  
  


Entering you, you felt what seemed like sharp pain. Noticing your facial reaction, he asks you to tell him if you want him to go slow or stop. 

You ask him to go slow. 

  
  


While he slowly pumps in and out of you, you feel yourself grow comfortable with him. That’s when you nod and tell him he can continue. He nods before placing a peck on your cheek. 

  
  


While he swiftly thrusts, you can tell he’s still cautious with you. And you appreciate that. As you’re focused on the waves of his strokes entering you, Niccolo dunks his head to place his lips on your right breast. He shifts, and his new position enables him to hold your hand, breast, and all while thrusting you. 

Using his other hand, he uses his left hand to knead your left breast. For a moment, you feel a spark of emotions wave through you. Quick enough to take action, Niccolo brings his left hand before adding saliva to it before placing his wet hand to your hardened nipple as if it were his lips. 

It felt like Niccolo was kissing both of them at the same time.  _ Genius _ . 

  
  


You mewled. 

  
  


“Make those pretty sounds for me, won’t you princess?” He asks by your ear huskily as his voice sends shivers down your back. All your hairs stand up in emotion. 

  
  


You comply. 

  
  
  


“You’re so well.” He praised as he hung his head down low by your ear. His sandy blonde hair almost appeared golden. 

“You’ve always been so good to me. So good.” 

  
  


You nod through caught up breaths. Your breathing grows deeper by the stroke. 

“You’re so good to me Niccolo. Always. I want you to finish me.” Speaking, your words surprised you. But you didn’t care, you wanted him. Here and now. 

  
  


“I want you with me. I want us. Right here right now.” 

  
  


Turning over to look at you, his eyes widened. For a second, you can’t tell if he blushes or not because at the speed of light, he crashes his lips against yours. Using all his strength, he kisses you passionately while he groans into you. Needingly. You do the same as you pull him in with your legs, hooking your legs over his; pushing him deeper. 

He hums into your kiss with pleasure. 

“Fück, darling.” He says into your kiss before sighing.

“You’re driving me crazy.” 

  
  


Aroused, you pull him closer but he breaks away. 

“I swear I want to be in your lips.” He explains. “But I can’t leave my desert unattended. I gotta prepare for everything, remember?” He offers you a smile, knowingly waiting for you to give him the signal of ‘OK’. 

  
  


Once you do, his hand dives right between the bud of your folds. Similarly like he did the first time, with impressive strength and endurance, he massages your clitoris. Clockwise, while occasionally adding pressure here and there against you. You tightened around him causing him to rock his head back in pleasure. 

“ _ Baby _ .” He says, bringing his forehead to yours. 

  
  


You swore, this was no dirty talk. This felt 10 times better than what you’ve imagined. Here and now. 

  
  


“Niccolo.” You warn him. “I’m going to finish anytime now.” he nods. 

“Okay.” He says. “Finish now. I’ll finish when you’re done. Trust me.” 

And you do. Following your orgasm, he had continued to use his hand on you as you shut your eyes, rolling them as you came down from your orgasm. 

Knowing that it was safe, he pulled out in time. Before he moaned loudly as he finished pumping himself out, biting his lip as he dunked his head back. 

You looked at eachother. A feeling of fulfillment settled in your stomach, and you guessed he did too before he went to you and dove in, kissing you. You wrapped your arms around him as you shared a finishing kiss that the two of you needed. 

Complete Euphoria. 

  
  


When you were out of breath, he pulled away as he kissed your forehead lovingly. Removing some hairs from your forehead in the process; you laughed. 

  
  


“You’re so good to me.” He says. 

  
  


You nod. “I know.” You say before giving him a sheepish smile. He returns a smile as well before separating himself from you, moving out to help you up. He uses his shirt to clean off any messes from the table. 

While you dressed, you and Niccolo would occasionally meet eye to eye and giggle as if you were school children. Every time you saw him, you felt happy; like a bubble that would burst. The words for that emotion were unknown, but the feelings you held for one another felt eternal. 

By the time the two of you finished dressing, he walked up to you. Placing both of his hands by the side of your cheeks, he planted a kiss on your head. 

_ Lovingly _ . 

  
  


Like you said, no other word in the English Dictionary could come close to what you felt for the man that had just kissed you. But only one word could come close. It wasn’t Euphoria, Ethereal, or Celestial. 

  
  
  


It was love. 

❤️ 


End file.
